Story Time
by pegasus5406
Summary: A cute One Shot of Jake telling his son a bed time story, that Bella wouldn't approve of. Jake/Bella/little Billy Rated: T. All human


Story Time.

Jake/Bella O/S.

Beta'd by Maria Vilson.

Rated T.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Jacob carried his young son in his arms into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He pulled off his house slippers and tucked him softly into his bed and kissed him on the head.

"Good night my son," Jacob said as he reached over to turn out the light.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Billy," Jake said leaning back looking lovingly into his young son in his eyes.

"Will you tell me a story? Pleeeese," He begged. Jacob grinned at how cute he looked with his little heart shaped face, and his chocolate brown eyes he genetically received from his mother.

Jacob looked into his son's sad sparkling eyes, noticing his lower pouting lip, thinking again just how much he did indeed looked like his mother. He hated the thought of how fast his son was growing up, it was much too fast for his liking. With that same expression he had learned how to get his way with his parents, well with him anyway.

Jacob sighed, knowing that he had got his way once again. He also knew that little Billy's mother was going to have his head for letting little Billy stay up past his bed time as he told his son yet once again another bed time story. Jacob reached down and pushed his dark curls from his sons forehead, which was the only thing that little Billy genetically received from him.

"What story would you like me to read this time son?" Jacob asked him, hoping it was a short one in case little Billy's mother came home early from her visit with a friend. Bella's friend was pregnant and having a rough time with it, so Bella would go over a few times a week to help with whatever Emily needed.

"No Daddy, not read, tell me a story," little Billy pleaded. Jake frowned confused with his son's request. Little Billy had never asked for this kind of story and Jacob wondered where this was coming from.

"What do you mean son? You don't want me to read to you?" Jake asked. Little Billy shook his head before explaining.

"I want a story about the Volturi," he replied.

"The Volturi?" Jacob asked shocked with his reply. "How do you know about the Volturi?" Jake asked even more confused.

"I heard Mommy talking to one of the older kids in her class that she teaches about them. She said they were evil and that the girl should go to the library and read up on the clam before doing a report on them," He said. Jacob chuckled at the use of words before correcting him.

"It's clan honey, and I think you're a bit young to hear a story about them. Mommy is right when she says they were evil and I'm afraid it might cause you nightmares," Jacob explained. Little Billy lowered his head; his pout became more pronounced as he crossed his arms over his small chest and faked a sniffle. Jake chuckled knowing what he was doing, but couldn't resist his plea.

"Al…right son, I'll tell you the story, but if you tell your mother I'll plead the fifth," Jacob said. Little Billy looked confused with his father's phrase, but smiled wide and sat up leaning his back against his headboard of his bed as his eyes twinkled with delight with his father's exception of telling him the story.

Jacob kicked his shoes off and leaned his own back against the footboard of his bed as he got comfortable and began the story. He took a deep breath and began.

"Once upon a time, long, long ago there was a village that sat deep in the woods. La Pull is what they called it, and surrounding it was many farms worked by poor farmers with the help of their families."

"Is La Pull, La Push Daddy?" Little Billy asked. Jacob sighed knowing if his son kept interrupting this story would take forever.

"Yes son, they changed the name a very long time ago, and if you keep asking me questions we'll never get through this story. So please no more questions. Just listen, okay?" he said.

"Sorry Daddy, I'll be quiet, please continue," little Billy said. Jacob chuckled, seeing once again how much he son had grown in the last four years as he began again.

"They worked hard for what they had, which wasn't much, but it was enough for them. They were happy and loved one another. With the village being so small there were no strangers among them, in fact in times of need they would come together and help their fellow neighbors.

There was no hatred between any of them as there wasn't any jealousy. They understood to have food and drink on their table they had to work hard for their needs. They rejoiced together with weddings and congregated together in sadness with deaths. They all were very close and showed it with each passing day.

There was another village not far from where this happy village lay. It was the reverse of La Pull. It was dark and dreary, full of hate and disdain. They would travel from village to village and plunder and rape its young maidens, and rejoice in doing so. Their leaders would laugh and revel in the evil they caused. They would take what they wanted and in leaving would burn the village to the ground."

Jacob stopped and looked at his son worried this would be too much for his little ears to handle.

"Are you sure you want to hear this son?" He asked, noticing little Billy pulling the covers up to his chin as he eyes widened in fear.

"Yes Daddy, please continue with the story, I can handle it…pleeease," he begged.

"Okay, but if it gets to be too much you tell me, okay?" Jake said wearily. Little Billy nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Okay, So," Jake said as he continued.

"There was nothing anyone could do, but pray for help. They prayed begging for the gods to send them protectors against these evil creatures. But alas, no reprieve came, until one day something happened that would start the beginning of the end," Jake said, as little Billy perked up excited about what was to happen next.

In the village of La Pull lived a family, a mother, a father and their three children. A boy named Ethan and his twin sisters Martha and Mattie. They too worked hard farming the wheat fields, milking the cows and tending to their sheep.

Their mother was working hard not only tending to the house, but sewing dresses and suits for the upcoming festival that was about to start very soon. The festival happened once a year where all the families gathered in the center of the village. They pulled together a feast, set up games, and the musicians of the town came together to play so the citizens could dance.

It was always a great time and they all looked forward to it, but this year it would be different." Jacob replied as little Billy sat up wrapping his arms around his blanket covered legs. His eyes were full of excitement wanting to hear what was different about this year's festival.

"The festival began and the citizens were having the time of their lives dancing, eating, and playing games, when an army of men rode into town shooting guns and plowing through the people, knocking down stands that held the food and drinks.

People were running everywhere trying to flee from these monsters, but some weren't so lucky. Some of the citizens got caught under the legs of the horses that these black riders rode. They set fire to some of the buildings and grabbed some of the maidens and rode off with them thrown over the saddles of their horses. But most of the citizen ran and hid from these evil men.

Ethan wasn't so lucky, as he ran he was blocked by one horse then another, until he fell to the ground, the black riders looked down at him as he laid there and gave him an evil smirk. Ethan's father turned looking for his family to make sure they made it into hiding, but as he turned he saw his son lying in the dirt as the black riders laughed and began hitting him with the butts of their muskets.

Ethan's father grabbed his musket and ran to his son. He picked him up and pushed him toward the barn where the rest of his family was hidden. Ethan ran thinking his father was behind him, and once he was out of sight he turned to see if his father was there. A chill ran down his spine when he saw that his father was still out with the black riders. He yelled "Father" as his mother and two sisters grabbed him to hold him in his place as they all watched in fear.

Their father pulled up his gun and aimed it at one of the riders and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out as one of the riders fell to his death, but one of the others, a man, also wearing black, with hair of the same color that hung down past his shoulders grinned as he brought his own gun up and pointed it at Ethan's father; he pulled the trigger and another shot rang out hitting Ethan's father in the chest.

The weight of the bullet hitting him sent him crashing to the ground two feet from where he stood as the life ran out of his body. Ethan screamed, "NO!" as his family held him close and sobbed sadly.

The black riders looked to where Ethan stood and smiled evilly at him as they turned and rode away," Jake replied watching his son closely making sure he wasn't frightened with hearing this story. He found little Billy glowing in delight, elated with the story. Jacob chuckled knowing his son was having the time of his life, as he continued.

"Ethan was only a small boy when his father died, not more than nine years of age. He as well as his family mourned the passing of their father and husband. They wanted revenge, but they knew they couldn't do anything. The Volturi clan was too large, and the villagers didn't have the fire power that they had.

Ethan's mother traveled to the Port, a town not far from La Pull. She wanted to meet with the magistrate that live and housed his office in the town's community building. She met with this official complaining of the evil Volturi clan and demanded that something needed to be done about them. She explained how they pillaged not only their village, but many others.

The magistrate only smirked and told her he and his men had more important things to do than get involved in small village squabbles and dismissed her. She was beside herself in anger. "What is to be done if you can't trust our justice system to help those in need," she screamed loudly in front of the town hall.

What she didn't know was that the magistrate was in league with the Volturi. They paid him a lot of money to look the other way, and he wasn't going to lose faith with the Volturi especially if it meant he would lose all his wealth," Jacob replied, as he watched his son scowl with his fists clutched together at what he was sure to be anger with the Volturi and the magistrate.

"It's getting late son, and your mother will be home soon, so why don't we finish this story tomorrow night," Jacob said.

"No Daddy please, I want to hear more, please Daddy pleeease," little Billy pleaded.

"Sorry champ, but as I said it's getting late and you need your rest, I'll finish it tomorrow night," Jacob promised as he jumped off the bed, slipped on his shoes, covered little Billy, and kissed his head, and then turned off the light. "Good night son, sweet dreams," Jacob said as he left the room leaving the door ajar so he could hear him if he woke from a bad dream.

He hoped he wouldn't because he knew his wife would figure out what he had done, and give him ten kinds of hell for telling their son such a story, but little Billy seemed to love it. Jacob made up his mind that if little Billy slept through the night with no bad dreams he would finish the story, but if he did have a nightmare he would stop.

Little Billy slept through the night without any bad dreams which Jacob was very glad of. He had dodged a tongue lashing from Bella, and he was in the clear. The next day went by in no time at all as night quickly approached. Bella had gotten another call from her friend's husband Sam who asked if she would come and stay with Emily for she was close to her time, and Sam had a late meeting with one of his clients that he couldn't get out of.

Of course Bella agreed and left after giving little Billy a bath and dressing him in his night clothes. She kissed him and Jacob good-bye, she told them she loved them very much and left Jacob to once again put little Billy to bed. Jacob didn't mind, he loved spending time with his little man, and after tucking his son into bed they both got comfortable for the story Jacob promised his son he would finish.

Little Billy had waited all day for this time to come, he loved what he had heard so far of the story, and couldn't wait to hear more of it, he felt as if the day drug by too slowly.

"Okay, so are you ready to continue?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Daddy, I've been waiting all day," little Billy said anxiously. Jacob chuckled.

"So, where were we?" Jacob asked.

"We were where Ethan's mommy was dismissed by the mag…the magi…" little Billy said trying to remember what his father's words were the night before.

"The Magistrate," Jake said with a chuckle at his son trying to remember what the chief justice was called.

"Yeah, him," little Billy said excitedly. Jake chuckled again as he began the story.

"Okay, as I said, the magistrate was no help and Ethan's mother was beside herself, angry that no one would come to their aid. Time went on, months faded into years and the Volturi still invaded theirs and other villages. With each attack the village would pull themselves out of their conundrum. They would rebuild only to be invaded once again. Still no one would help them.

Ethan became a man, and it took everything his mother had to continue stopping him from going after the Volturi. The festival arrived again. Even though they feared that another attack would appear they didn't let themselves think about it and looked forward to the get together.

Once again they were having the time of their lives. Ethan's uncle, his father's brother was due to visit this year. The family was looking forward to seeing him again, it had been far too long since his last visit, but he was late. Ethan began to worry. He knew his uncle could take care of himself, but not if there were too many to fight off. Every now and then Ethan would walk to the edge of the village and search for any sign of his Uncle Marco, but still he hadn't appeared.

Ethan even thought of riding out and seeing if everything was alright, but his mother wouldn't hear of it. "He will come," she said as they went back to their fun. After a while Ethan looked up to see a lone rider coming up the road, but he was too far away to see who it was. As he got closer he knew it was his uncle, but there was something wrong.

He was hunched over with his head lying on the horse's mane, and when he came even closer Ethan saw that his face was covered in blood, his clothes were in tatters, dirty with some blood stains there as well. Ethan ran to his uncle and helped him off his horse. "Uncle," he cried out as he moved him slowly to the ground.

"There were too many, they took my money and beat me, but I got one good punch in and ran to my horse and rode away," he explained.

"Who was it, Uncle," Ethan asked, knowing exactly who it was, but he needed to hear the name.

"It was the Volturi clan," he confirmed. Ethan saw red and started to pull away from his uncle. His uncle saw the anger in his face and grabbed Ethan by the collar, pulling him back. "No Ethan it is too dangerous," he yelled. Ethan was raving with anger.

"Something has to be done," he yelled.

"Yes son, but what can we do, there are just too many of them," his mother cried holding him close so he didn't dart away. "I lost my husband, I will not lose you as well," she replied as tears streaked down her face. Ethan felt his heart break for his mother. He knew there was nothing he could do. He felt helpless, weak, his mind reeling trying to figure out what to do," Jacob replied.

"I don't think Ethan's weak Daddy, I think he'll figure out something to help the villagers," little Billy said. Jacob smiled. He couldn't help but be proud of his little man that sat before him, he loved spending this time with him, and he would even take Bella's wrath if it meant he could continue telling his son stories such as this to him, seeing he loved them so much.

"I don't think he's weak either son, we'll just have to wait and see what he does," Jacob replied as little Billy smiled widely.

"So, after Ethan's uncle healed somewhat, he wanted to go see the Magistrate, but Ethan's mommy told him what had happened when she went to him for help. Uncle Marco was irate. "Then we'll just go higher up," he screamed. Ethan didn't know what to say, confused at what his uncle meant.

Ethan wasn't going to let his uncle go anywhere alone and offered to accompany him to Seattle; it took them two days on horseback to get there. The mansion was huge. After tying their horses to the hitching post they marched into the foyer of the mansion and demanded to see the Most High Regent, which they were denied at first, but Ethan's uncle yelled and screamed until they had no choice but to see them.

They marched into the biggest office that any of them had seen, and demanded that something must be done about the Volturi. Of course the Most High Regent had heard stories about this clan, but he never had the proof to stop this group of ruffians from their rampage through the Pacific Northwest.

Ethan told him of his mother's ordeal with the magistrate of their district, but he denied them help. The Most High Regent frowned at this and explained that it had come to his attention that the Magistrate was crooked and they suspected that he was taking money from this clan to turn his head and not take notice of them, but once again he had no proof. He made a deal with Ethan and his uncle.

He offered to give them thirty of his soldiers to take out the Volturi, if they can do it then fine, their torture would end, but if they lose, he would see that they both would hang if they lived through it. He told them that with no proof of their tyranny the King would have his head, and he would not go down alone."

Little Billy gasped, catching Jacob's attention. "What is it son?" Jake asked.

"He will hang them if they don't succeed?" little Billy asked wearily. Jacob nodded his head.

"Yes son, you must remember that back in those days, it was a lot different than it is now. It may not have been right, but through the years it's gotten a whole lot better, well somewhat," Jacob explained.

"But if they would have just gone there and saw for themselves, or sent someone to watch over the villages, they would have had all the proof they needed," little Billy surmised. Jacob smiled at his son at his calculation of what should have been done; he was so proud of his little guy.

"That is true, I agree a hundred percent, but you also have to take in account that back then there weren't that many men in the service of the King here in the New World. So they wouldn't have had a lot of men to spare, with other complications going on elsewhere. So in the eyes of His Most High Regent, he was most likely sending those thirty men to their deaths," Jacob explained. Little Billy furrowed his brow as he took in all his father had told him, after a few minutes he looked at his father and smiled. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I see…I think I understand now, there are millions of people in our World now, but back then there was only a quarter of that. Is that right?" he asked. Jacob smiled once again, he admired his son's perceptiveness.

"Yes, although I wasn't there so I can tell you how many people lived back then, and if you put in account that women weren't of any consequence, and that's not counting the children, that only left the men, so that number would have decreased even more," Jake explained. Once again little Billy furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean women weren't of consen, consen?" little Billy stumbled trying to pronounce the word his father just used. Jacob laughed.

"Consequence and that subject will be put aside for another time…because that explanation will take as long to explain as this story takes to tell," Jacob said shaking his head. Little Billy didn't understand, but left it alone for now, but he intended to get back to that subject again real soon. Shall I continue?" Jacob asked.

"Yes please, I can't wait to hear about the war," little Billy said excitedly. Jacob laughed once again and began.

Ethan and his uncle agreed and they returned with the thirty men promised in tow, with Ethan as their Captain. When they arrived back in La Pull, they strategized and put it into action.

Ethan sent a few men out to ask other men from other villages to join their fight, they needed as many able bodied men that could fight to join their cause to make safe not just their village, but all the villages across the North West Pacific that had been tortured by the Volturi. To Ethan's great surprise more than he had thought showed up, they were at least one hundred men strong. They were tired of dealing with the evil Volturi and wanted nothing more than for it to stop, and all the black riders dead. So, the next morning they marched to fight against the Volturi.

Once there they silently surrounded their town, guns were passed out and torches were in hand. They would light them once the fighting began, for they meant to burn the Volturi Village to the ground, killing everyone that took up arms.

Once the word was given they slowly moved forward. A man on the lookout tower noticed them first. Ethan's uncle took the first shot that would start the war. They came out of everywhere, smoke filled the air as the muskets fired one after the other," Jacob started as he had little Billy's complete attention.

His eyes lit up like the fourth of July as he listened to his father tell him of the battle, he was in his element. Jake had to tell him to breathe, another trait he got from his mother, so he wouldn't pass out as Bella had done on many occasions. Not only was little Billy in his element, but so was Jacob, he was enjoying his time with his son as he acted out the scene as he told it.

"Men were falling everywhere, dying at Ethan's feet, but there was only one man he wanted to face more than any that fought here in front of him. He wanted the dark haired man, he wanted the leader. He wanted payback for the way he killed his father and he meant to have it.

Ethan along with the other men fought hard, swords were drawn when time ran out to reload the muskets. Arms and legs were sheaved in two, bodies pierced; blood ran cold and covered the ground like rivers flowing through with the current. Ethan was on a mission.

As the others fought, some to their deaths, Ethan looked for the black haired man. He had faced one with snow white hair. He was hard to beat and Ethan wore the soon to be scars to prove it, but he beat him all the same, as he, one of the leaders lay bleeding out on the ground.

Another older man with dark hair came forth. At first Ethan thought he had found him, but turned out to be none other than another leader. The Villager's had heard rumors that there were three leaders, and he guessed they must have been right. He reveled in the idea of killing all three.

He drew his sword and pointed it at Ethan wearing an evil smirk. "Die now boy," he said as he lunged forward trying to spear Ethan in the chest, but Ethan moved out of the way and jabbed his sword precisely through the second leader's side. Ethan swung around and beheaded the devil as he watching his head hit the ground followed by the body.

Ethan looked around the field and noticed his men were still ahead in the battle. They were still at least fifty strong where the Volturi men's count was receding at a much faster pace. Ethan still hadn't found the man responsible for killing his father. He was not on the field so he must have been hiding in one of the buildings.

Ethan fought his way to the center of the Village and saw a cottage or should he say a mansion of sorts standing on the far hill. He thought how precocious of them. Did they think they would live forever for this mansion was certainly something out of the future?

He thought it was too bad for them because this monster was going to die today, too bad this house will burn after he killed its inhabitants. As he reached the front of the house there were five guards making sure no one got any further. "Ha, we will see about that," he said.

As he looked to his left he saw four of his colleagues stand next to him. They all looked at him and grinned smugly. "Shall we gentlemen?" he asked as the five of them dove for the guards taking them out easily.

After they were taken care of, Ethan looked up and saw the one he wanted more than anything he could think of. He was standing on the second floor balcony watching his men die one by one. When he saw Ethan his eyes grew wide and he disappeared behind the double doors. "Oh, no you don't," Ethan said as he ran through the front door of the massive house, almost knocking the door from its hinges and, up the stairs as he took them two at a time.

He searched reverently for the third leader, he was his to take, he thought sternly. He kicked each door with his foot in his search, and only after kicking the last door at the end of the hall did he find who he was looking for.

As soon as the door flew open a shot rang out. He stopped and looked at the dark haired man in shock as a smirk grew on the dark haired man's face as he held the pistol tightly in his hand still smoking from being shot."

"Oh nooo…Daddy is Ethan going to die?" little Billy asked and looked as though he was going to cry.

"Just wait son, we're almost done with the story. Please don't worry it will be okay," Jacob told his son giving him a hint, afraid he would be too upset for him to finish.

"Okay, as long as Ethan doesn't die, but I still want to know what happens," little Billy said. Jacob smiled at his son at how brave he was, wanting him to finish. He was hoping Ethan wouldn't die, but he still wanted to hear the ending whether Ethan died or not.

"That's my big man," Jacob said with a proud smile. Little Billy smiled back at his father, glad he had made him proud.

"Ethan stood stock still as he waited for the pain to hit, but it didn't happen. He looked down thinking he'd see blood pouring out of a gaping wound, but there was none. What he found surprised him more than anything. The bullet hit his belt buckle, the one that belonged to his father.

When he got older he had his mother fit it on one of his belts and he wore it almost every day, the only thing that came to mind is that his father inadvertently save his life once again. He looked back at the dark haired man with the same smirk that just moments ago he gave him as the dark haired man's smirk turned to one of surprise.

Ethan ran to the dark haired man as both drew their swords. The sound of swords, clanging, echoed off the walls as they fought vigilantly, Ethan, fighting for the villagers, for peace and solitude of this evil clan. Turning and dodging one another. Close calls were made and even small trickles of blood ran down both of their arms as they fought literally for their very lives, but only one was fighting for more than his life, he was fighting for a man that Ethan loved...he wanted revenge for his father. This man had to die even if he had to die right alongside of him.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but really it was only for a few minutes. For all Ethan needed was for the dark haired man to make one mistake, one slip that would give him a chance to even the score, and that mistake came almost instantly as Ethan thought of it.

The dark haired man faltered in his step giving Ethan the chance to swing his sword and cleanly decapitate the man before him. It had happened so quickly that the dark haired man's eyes took on a shocked expression, and would stay that way throughout eternity. It tumbled to the floor followed by his body.

The fight was over and the villagers had won, Ethan and his uncle would keep their heads and all the villagers were safe. A cheer echoed through the streets of the Volturi village as those who lived celebrated with cheers. The Volutri were defeated.

Ethan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was finally over…he thanked the Gods for making it possible, they had finally heard their cries and answered. After setting fire to the town, Ethan, and what was left of his men headed home. After a count they had only lost fifteen men, and although they would be missed they will be named heroes and remain so in everyone's hearts. They fought bravely and deserved that title.

The villagers joined together for the celebration. There was plenty of food and drink. Music echoed through the village as its occupants danced with glee. It was finally over and they were safe; they could live happily for the rest of their lives.

The end," Jacob pronounced happily.

"Yay!" little Billy cheered as he jumped up and down on his bed. Jake laughed and grabbed his son and placed him in his bed and covered him.

"Time for bed little guy," Jake said still chuckling at his son's excitement.

"Mommy," little Billy yelled when he noticed his mom standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled when she saw the happiness in her son's eyes.

"Hey baby, it's time for bed, you should have been asleep hours ago," she said looking over at Jake giving him the evil eye. Uh ho, Jake thought , he didn't miss the look his wife gave him.

"Mommy…it was great. Dad told me a story about the Volturi," Jake closed his eyes and swallowed hard as his son threw him under the bus. "It was awesome mom, Ethan beat the Volturi, well, he had a little help from his men, but mostly he did it all by himself. Ethan's a hero Mommy," he continued and then looked at Jacob. "You're the best Dad ever," little Billy yelled, as Bella looked at Jake and gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me that story Daddy. Will you tell me another one tomorrow? You still have to explain about how women aren't of any consi…consi…," he said as Jacob felt the knife in his back slowly go in a little deeper.

"Consequence sweetheart, now go to sleep we'll talk about more stories tomorrow. I love you," Bella said as she kissed little Billy on the cheek.

"Night Mommy, Night Daddy," little Billy said as he turned over and closed his eyes.

"Coming Daddy?" Bella asked with a bit of sarcasm in the tone of her voice.

"Yes, Mommy," Jake said as he followed Bella out of the room after turning off little Billy's table lamp. He closed the door this time, just in case there was a lot of screaming coming from his wife. Jacob looked to the ceiling and whispered.

"Ethan if you can hear me I might need your help," he said pleadingly.

The real ending this time.

-xXx-

Thanks for reading…let me know what you think…bigg hugs.


End file.
